


[ART]Requite

by bogglebeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogglebeans/pseuds/bogglebeans
Summary: Dear Magpie, I adore all your stories endlessly! I couldn't stop thinking about this lovely universe in particular, so here we are... I hope you like it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	[ART]Requite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Spider's Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969194) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



> Dear Magpie, I adore all your stories endlessly! I couldn't stop thinking about this lovely universe in particular, so here we are... I hope you like it!


End file.
